Black and Blue
by GeenieInABottle
Summary: Cowritten with HeadOverHeels4Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Waiting

I sit in my house in Forks, Washington just waiting for the door to open. This house feels so empty. I hate living in such a big house, even, I get lost in it. I was pulled out of thought by a clicking sound I hate so much. I counted the seconds I had before I was put in the state of near death.. It always happens in slow motion at first. I look at my doorknob it slowly turned. I close my eyes out of habit and thinking its going to help. I have been in this position so many times I could tell you what happens if I was blind and deaf. I wish I was deaf so I didn't have to suffer from hearing my scream echo of the empty walls. The door creaked which signaled the next step. I bit my lip to hold the voices that or on the tip of my tongue. I cringe to the corner of my room. 'Any time now' I thought. And sure enough I jinxed it. I could hear his voice clear and deep..

"Open your eyes bitch I wanna see you suffer" I obeyed want he said, I know my consequences if I don't.. I opened my eyes.. There standing a couple inches from my face was my dad. I could smell the alcohol on his breath from where I was sitting. Black coal eyes were staring back at me, slowly breaking down the walls around me. His square and unshaved face haunt me in my dreams, taunting me. I was use to this pain, but behind this pain, was another pain, that ate away my insides when I sit alone thinking of nights like these. The bruises came next after the business was done. For some reason tonight went by fast even if the beginning was slowly painful. I crawled into my bed that was on the opposite side of where it was suppose to be. I thought to myself tomorrow is a new day. Just that little lie makes me sleep at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Notebook Fixes Everything.

I woke up three hours later to the sound of loud noises. I groaned and stuffed my face in my pillow. My head was still booming from my dad's latest attack. I listened more closely to identify the sound. Police cars. Great.

I rubbed my eyes. I went to kick my covers off, but instead my sheets were thrown off me. Crap. Had I gotten up to late? Were they already in the house? I peeked an eyes open and saw it was only my dad. Not that my dad was any better than the police.

"Stop your wining, bitch, or you'll give us away. Do you want them to take me away and send you to live with some crazy relative?" Yes. That sounds a hell of a lot better than living here and eventually dying young.

He slapped me hard and pulled me out of bed. I don't have a choice, I have to follow him. I tried to tug away, but it earned me an extra beating. By this point, he had dragged me all the way down the hall. I squeezed my eyes shut. Just make it stop. "Damn it, Rose! Your not blind! Closing your eyes won't fucking fix anything!" He kicked me in the legs. I fell to the floor and couldn't choke back a scream.

At that moment, the door bust open. A man and a woman came in, guns in hands. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't do anything but stare at them. They started shouting things at my dad, but I couldn't concentrate on any of it. Everything was going blurry, and then black.

**.**

My head was throbbing worse then before. I opened my eyes slowly. I was used to being in hospitals. I know if I open my eyes too quickly, I'll be blinded.

When I opened my eyes I saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs. Her chair was close to the bed and she had a notebook laying on her lap. Do I know her? I stared at her confused for a few minutes before it all started coming back to me. Oh.. She was the woman who banged the door down.

"Hey, Rose. Do you mind if I call you that?" The woman whispered to me. I felt too weak to reply so I just shook my head. I don't mind. People call me Rose all the time. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I pinned my mouth closed. Should I tell her? I was afraid to open my mouth. The second I do, it will all pour out. I wasn't sure if I should trust her.

Silence.

The woman nodded. "I understand that you don't want to tell me, Rose. I didn't expect you to. This is exactly what I was expecting." Is that a good thing? "You don't have to tell me what's going on. Just tell me one thing." Maybe I could do that. "Tell me: Do you feel safe there?"

Didn't she see what I went through? Did it look like I felt safe there? I took a deep breath. "N-No." I turned my head after I said that. I couldn't look at her face.

"Do you have any family you could stay with?" She asked. Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have answered her. It's too late now. I already said it.

"I-I have an aunt. She doesn't live too far away." NO. I did NOT just say I'd want to live with my crazy aunt. She's.. She's... CRAZY.

The woman was jotting all this down on a piece of paper. "Do you know her number?" I sighed and took the pen from her. I wrote down the number then shakily handed the pen back to her. The woman scanned the paper over.

"Alright, looks like it's all settled." The woman got up, forgetting her notebook on the table. She saw me eyeing it. "I want you to keep that. Write in it everyday." Isn't that what girly-girl's call a diary? I hate diaries! Now I have to keep one?!

I didn't get too tell her that. She was already off. How does a notebook fix everything?


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly walk up the stairs of the two story house. I still have time to turn around and jump back in the police car. What was I thinking saying I can go live with my aunt. She crazy and has here own problems. But no I had to turn the knob. It felt hot as I placed my hand upon it. I remembered what that lady said after she gave me the notebook.

_If you need anything at all if something isn't working out I wrote down our number in your notebook. You can call whenever and well come get you as soon as you call._

"_What happened to my….. Dad?"_

"_His locked up for good and for a long, long time sweetie" She sounded as if there was no way he could escape but nothing is for sure yet._

Can I believe what she said how I can call and they will be there? What if something happened and they lose the call or something? _Calm down Rosalie you need to take one step at a time. Breathe. Maybe she isn't as crazy as she was when all that stuff happened back in the past._

I looked behind me as the car was still there. I could make out the outline of the copwho was driving and the lady whose name was Laura. She rolled down her window and gave me an assuring smile. "Go on!!"

I turned back around and pushed the door opened. Have you ever heard the quote when a door closes a window opens well that's what I'm feeling right now except the window is the size of a birdhouse and I'm a dog. I was pulled out of thought by the clicking of the door. I winced in pain as memories flood my mind.

"Oh… I didn't know you were coming today." I turned my head to look up the stairs were my aunt Carrie was putting her long, dangling ,black, earrings. "Umm…… hi I'm your aunt Carrie" _Duh!!!_

"Ya I remember you…" I'm voice barley as big as a whisper.

"Sweetie your room is up the stairs and is the third door on the right you can't miss it"_ Why aren't you showing me around the house??_

"I'm sorry sweetie but I didn't know that you were coming tonight and already have plans. I'll be back in the morning though so I'll see when your getting ready for school sweetie" _God damn I have a name and it's not sweetie. _I placed a smile on my bruised face. "Oh don't worry about it. I'll find my around here soon. I already feel like family." my best quality acting…. Maybe I should see if there is a drama at forks high school. Hmmm maybe….

"Where's Katie??" I asked.

"She is at a party she'll be home in like 20 minutes, Okay well I'm going to go sweet o and there's two surprise on your bed" She walked out the door putting way to much sway in her ass.

"And my names not sweetie its ROSALIE!!!" I screamed. I heard my voice echo off the walls in the house. Tears ran down my face… alone in once again a big house. Can I take this pain can I go through this?? SHOULD I HAVE GONE THROUGH IT?? I picked my bag and walked up the stairs. I counted the doors on the right and I swore I thought I might have misheard what door she said it was until there was a note that said Rosalie on the door. I pulled the note off hoping that behind it was not red but sure enough it was red. The color of blood….. My blood. Did my dad plan this out to drive me crazy…. Slowly? Because I can feel it slowly touching my brain. I shook it off and opened my new home. I thought I went crazy everything red all different colors of red. I felt the tears swell up I wiped them away and placed my suitcase on the floor. I sat down beside it and unzipped it. My notebook was laying on top. I picked it up and threw it behind me. I put all my clothes into the dresser and in my closet then laid down. I grabbed the note out of my pocket planning to throw it away when I notice that there was writing inside of it.

-Rosalie

I hope you found your room just find. The surprises are on your bed I hope you like them. I spent a lot of money on them.

-Love your Aunt Carrie

I lifted myself up and sure enough there they were. One was a phone with a sticky note on it with my number and car keys. Great she loves me!!! Yay… not. I don't think she understands that… ugh never mind. What's the point I never knew what love is I might have when my mom was around but that was to long ago. I laid back down as the sharp pain ran through my body. Why did my mom have to leave and didn't see love me enough to take me with her? Because of her I had a life that was pure hell. How can I survive when no one loves me why did you have to go?? Why???

"WHY???!!!" I screamed. My wall it crumbled. Tears fell down my face over and over again. I ask the same question over and over again. Why….. why???? I cried myself to sleep like always. But this time I didn't have nightmare. It was weird it was like I was numb… dead


End file.
